Kukkuṭa-Jātaka
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Jataka >>'Kukkuṭa-Jātaka' 'Source': Adapted from Archaic Translation by H.T. Francis and R.A. Neil ---- JATAKA No. 383 KUKKUTA-JATAKA "Bird with wings," etc.--The Master told this tale in Jetavana monastery, concerning a Brother(Monk) who longed for the world. The Master asked him, "Why do you long for the world?" "Lord, through passion, for I saw a woman adorned." "Brother, women are like cats, deceiving and cajoling to bring to ruin one who has come into their power," so he told an old tale. ---- Once upon a time when Brahmadatta was king in Benares, the Bodhisattva was born as a cock and lived in the forest with a group of attendants of many hundred cocks. Not far away lived a she-cat: and she deceived by crafty ways the other cocks except the Bodhisattva and ate them: but the Bodhisattva did not fall into her power. She thought, "This cock is very crafty, but he knows not that I am crafty and skilful in clever ways: it will be good that I will persuade him, saying, "I will be your wife," and so eat him when he comes into my power." She went to the root of the tree where he perched, and praying him in a speech preceded by praise of his beauty, she spoke the first stanza: Bird with wings that flash so Bright Colored, crest that droops so gracefully, I will be your wife for nothing, leave the branch and come to me. The Bodhisattva hearing her thought, "She has eaten all my relatives; now she wishes to persuade me and eat me: I will get rid of her." So he spoke the second stanza: Lady fair and winning, you have four feet, I have only two: Beasts and birds should never marry: for some other husband sue. Then she thought, "He is exceedingly crafty; by some clever means or other I will deceive him and eat him "; so she spoke the third stanza: I will bring you youth and beauty, pleasant speech and courtesy: Honoured wife or simple slave-girl, at your pleasure deal with me. Then the Bodhisattva thought, "It is best to insult her and drive her away," so he spoke the fourth stanza: You have drunk my family's blood, and robbed and killed them cruelly: "Honoured wife"! there is no honour in your heart when wooing me. She was driven away and did not endure to look at him again. So when they see a hero, women sly, (Compare the cat and cock,) to tempt him try. He that to great occasion fails to rise Under enemyman's feet in sorrow fallen lies. One prompt a crisis in his fate to see, As cock from cat, escapes his enemy. These are stanzas inspired by Perfect Wisdom. ---- His lesson ended, the Master explained the truths and identified the Birth:-after the Truths, the backsliding Brother(Monk) was established in the fruition of the First Path(Trance):-"At that time the cock was myself."